Elemental Attunement
Acquisition Signet of Capture: *Prophecies **Geckokaru Earthwind (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Chung, the Attuned (Bukdek Byway, The Undercity) *Nightfall **Bosun Mohrti (Marga Coast) Notes *The 50% regain effect occurs at the end of the casting time, so you must still pay the full cost of casting upfront, and if your spell is interrupted or cancelled, you will receive no benefit from Elemental Attunement. *When using this skill for energy management, remember that it is an enchantment and therefore vulnerable to removal. Its long recharge time limits your chance to recast. *The effect is determined from the 'base' cost of the spell. For example, if you use Glyph of Lesser Energy, followed by Fire Storm, you use 1 (minimum cast requirement) energy to cast Fire Storm. However, Elemental Attunement will give 'back' 5 energy (50% of the 'base' cost of 10, this will be rounded down when needed (7 out of 15)). *Elemental Attunement will stack with other attunement spells such as Fire Attunement. When Elemental Attunement is combined with a "basic" Attunement, the two attunements will work separately. For example, you won't get 80% of the energy cost, but 50% (Elemental Attunement)+30%+1 (Air, Earth, Fire, Water Attunement). However, the amount of energy you get back with 50%+30%+1 is equal to 80% for all spells save those that cost 10, which return 90% 1. The "bonus" energy point was added when Nightfall came out. *If you use this skill with a "basic" attunement, it is better to cast Elemental Attunement first, then apply the "basic" attunement. This will give you 2 advantages: You will get the energy refund from the basic attunement, and the lesser attunement will cover Elemental Attunement so enchantment removal will leave the more powerful Elemental Attunement in place. *Due to the rounding effects, spells that cost 10 energy are the most efficient to use (50% return, vs. 40% for 5 energy, 47% for 15 energy, or 48% for 25 energy). *Aura of Restoration makes a excellent cover for Elemental Attunement. Its long duration with its quick recharge make it easy to protect Elemental Attunement. Also, you should be able to recast Aura of Restoration much faster than your foe can recharge its enchantment removal skill. Plus, if you use a lot of expensive spells (as the use of Elemental Attunement would allow) you will gain a good amount of self healing. 1 The attunements all round down when faced with non-integer values. For example, when using both respective attunements: For a 5 energy spell, the energy regained is 0.5(5)+0.3(5)+1=4, or 80% of the cost. For 15 energy, 0.5(15)+0.3(15)+1=12, 80% of the cost. For 25 energy, 0.5(25)+0.3(25)+1=20, again 80% of the cost. However, for 10-energy spells, 0.5(10)+0.3(10)+1=9, or 90% of the original cost. Note that above calculations would seem incorrect when proper mathematical rules are applied. The thing is that the game rounds down every step of the calculation. *Logic: 0.5*5 + 0.3*5 +1 = 1.5 + 2.5 + 1 = 5 *Game: 0.5*5 = 2.5 = 2 0.3*5 = 1.5 = 1 1 = 1 total: 4 Related skills * * * * Related articles *Gain/Lose energy skills quick reference